deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Congar
Congar is one of the ten playable monsters in the video game, War of the Monsters. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * George vs Congar Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * King Kong * Sonic.exe * Godzilla * Indoraptor * SCP-682 * Cthulhu * Orga History Congar was originally a chimpanzee sent on a space expedition. While coasting through space in his pod, a damaged spaceship crashed into him, destroying his pod & infecting him with an unknown alien substance. As he plummeted to Earth, Congar mutated into a giant monster that would go on to destroy several cities before saving the world from aliens. Death Battle Info Background * Height: ~21 meters (According to Vrokorta's calculations) * Weight: ~133 tonnes (According to Vrokorta's calculations) * Age: Unknown * Gender: Unknown, presumably male * Species: Mutant chimpanzee Powers & Abilities * Impressive hand-to-hand combat ** This includes punching, kicking, diving, blocking, grabbing, & throwing * Weaponized roars ** Can shoot roars as projectiles, or create a large cone-shaped roar to blow enemies away * Can project an explosive shock-wave from his body * Skillfully uses his surroundings in battle ** This includes throwing fuel tankers as bombs, using generators for electric blasts, throwing generators as electric bombs, throwing rubble as projectiles, using girders & other long pieces of rubble as melee weapons, & using sharp objects to impale opponents * Can climb walls * Can deliver a two-handed strike that stuns opponents Other Things * Surprisingly intelligent ** Able to use various parts of his surroundings as weapons (as noted above), attacks enemies' weak spots, takes advantage of enemies' weaknesses, shields against powerful attacks, & even finds enemies' weak spots Feats * Can easily smash buildings far larger than himself * Can trigger & survive volcanic eruptions (however, the aesthetic of said feat makes it questionable) * Can trigger an earthquake * One-shot 3 tanks * Manhandled two large aircrafts * Survived a nuclear meltdown that laid waste to a small island * Can survive being hit by a tsunami * Survived atmospheric reentry as a giant monster * As a regular chimpanzee, survived a UFO crashing into his ship & blowing it up * Can lift, throw, & fight monsters like himself * Can lift half of a cruise ship * Can keep up with Kineticlops, a monster made of electricity, which can move at speeds of Mach 12 * Defeated Goliath Prime, a giant robot who's described as "earth shaking" * Defeated Cerebulon, an alien who's described as a "destroyer of worlds" "from beyond time & space" Faults * Can't move while impaled, & has to pull out whatever's in him * Can run out of energy, stopping him from attacking (though this might be a game mechanic) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Playable Character Category:Primates Category:Sony Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:War of the Monsters Characters